(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and is a display device that adjusts an amount of transmitted light by applying a voltage to an electrode and rearranging liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
The LCD has a merit in that the LCD is easily manufactured to be thin, but has a drawback in that side visibility is poor compared to front visibility, and as a result, in order to overcome the drawback, various methods of arranging and driving the liquid crystal have been developed. An LCD, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate, attracts attention as a method of implementing a wide viewing angle.
In such an LCD, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts and has a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
Liquid crystal molecules are arranged and an amount of transmitted light is controlled by an electric field generated between a field generating electrode including a plurality of branch electrodes and another field generating electrode in a planar form.